Traditionally, cooking is performed in an oven wherein the cooking dish is heated to the appropriate temperature for the appropriate length of time. When removing the dish from the oven, a heat insulating device must be used in order to avoid burning the hands. Typically, another heat insulating device must then be used to avoid burning the surface on which the dish is to be placed. Thus, any apparatus used to remove the dish from the oven or to aid in serving the food is separate and cannot be attached to the dish while cooking takes place.
This device overcomes the necessity of having to use separate devices when handling the dish immediately after cooking or when serving the food directly from the cooking dish. Thus, one object of this invention is to provide for a device which may securely retain a cooking dish wherein the device may be attached to the cooking dish during cooking. A second object of this invention is to provide for a device which has a convenient handle means whereby the dish may be securely transported from one location to another. Yet another object of this invention is to provide for a device which remains insulated from the heat of the cooking dish.